Crew Expendable
is the second level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the first mission the player encounters enemies in. Starting equipment: MP5SD3 (30 + 360 rounds), USP45 (12 + 60 rounds), 4 frag grenades, 4 flashbangs Plot Taking place on a storm-lashed Estonian freighter in the Bering Strait, Captain Price leads a team of the SAS onto the boat. His team, including SAS newcomer called Soap, rope down onto the boat. Their objective is to recover a mysterious package, which is hidden in one of the crates in the boat. His team clears the ship, going through the cargo holds killing all of the armed guards. They find the package which turns out to be a nuke, but reports of "fast movers" (probably MiGs) coming towards the ship mean they have to get out quickly, so Soap grabs the manifest and they leave the boat. As they are leaving the boat is open fired upon by the "fast movers" and the team only just get off the ship in time. The raid was a partial sucess, although they didn't transport the nuke for safekeeping, the manifest seized by Soap points to Middle Eastern military leader Khaled Al-Asad as the intended buyer of the nuke. Tips * In the cargo holds, there will be a enemy duel-wielding Desert Eagle Mark XIX. He is quite a hard enemy to kill as he hides and attacks when you aren't expecting him, so you have to be quick at attacking back. His position will change each time you play the mission. * You don't have to do all the fighting, your squad will be shooting many of the enemies for you anyway. * When your leaving the ship, be careful on the catwalks, debris will often trap you and you can get stuck on the rail. * The pipes you are warned about don't actually harm you. * Listen to your team mates advice, they will tell you which way to go when leaving. Xbox 360 Achievements * If you knife the drunk man, then the two sleeping enemies then you will unlock the achievement: Three of a Kind. * If you successfully jump onto the helicopter (you can miss the helicopter), then you unlock the achievement: Make the Jump. * If you complete the mission on Veteran difficulty, you will unlock the achievement: The Package. Trivia * At the very end of "Game Over," as Soap's vision fades to white, a female news anchor reports that a search for a missing ship, ostensibly the one in Crew Expendable, was called off. * Pausing after jumping onto the helicopter will show the player in a hidden corner of the map. * This mission contains many references to the Alien series of films: These include the title, "Crew Expendable" (in reference to a line from the first film), and the lines "I like to keep this handy for close encounters", "Check those corners", and "Soldier, we are leaving". * The multiplayer map Wet Work is based on this mission. Category:Call of Duty 4